Lindon
Along the northern shore of the Ascar ran the Dwarf-road to Nogrod. North of Ossiriand lay the land of Thargelion, ruled by Caranthir son of Fëanor, and south of the river Adurant later lay the Land of the Dead that Live, where Lúthien and Beren lived their second lives. Ossiriand was a green and forested land, and it was not populated by the Sindar. In the early First Age before the rise of the Moon, a part of the Telerin Elven people calledNandor entered Ossiriand under their leader Denethor, and were given permission by Thingol to settle the lands. After them the land was often renamed Lindon, for The Singers, after the old clan-name of the Telerin which the Nandor still used in their tongue. They became known as the Laiquendi, or Green Elves. After their leader Denethor was killed in an Orc-raid they chose no more leaders, and many of them removed to Doriath. At the drowning of Beleriand in the War of Wrath, only parts of Ossiriand and Thargelion survived, along with what became the islands of Tol Fuin and Himring.1 Belegaer the Great Sea broke through the mountain chain at the eastern boundary of Beleriand to create the Gulf of Lhûn. In the Second Age and Third Age the surviving portion of Ossiriand and Thargelion became part of Lindon, where Gil-galad and Círdan ruled. Second Age Many of the Elves of Beleriand relocated to Lindon at the beginning of the Second Age, where they were ruled by Gil-galad. The Noldor mainly dwelt in the northern section of Forlindon, while the Sindar and surviving Laiquendi were in the southern section of Harlindon.2 Together they built Mithlond, the Grey Havens, on the eastern end of the Gulf of Lhûn along the banks of the River Lhûn in its deep firth; and many Elves sailed from there to Valinor. Círdan the Shipwright was the master of the Havens since its founding;Galdor of the Havens, his messenger, was among Mithlond's known inhabitants. The general map of Middle-earth in The Lord of the Rings shows other anchorages farther west in the Gulf of Lhûn: Harlond ("south-haven") and Forlond ("north-haven") on the southern and northern shores, respectively. Lindon was one of the two Noldorin Kingdoms during the Second Age, the other being Eregion, or Hollin. Because of its cultural and spiritual importance to the Elves, Mithlond in time became the primary Elvish settlement west of the Misty Mountains prior to the establishment of Eregion and, later, of Imladris. Even after the death of Gil-galad, as the Elves dwindled in numbers by the year, Mithlond remained a focal point of the history of the northern part of Middle-earth. During the War of the Elves and Sauron, Sauron attempted to invade and conquer the Havens in order to gain the Three Elven Rings4 but was halted and defeated at the Lhûnby Gil-galad with the timely arrival of the great Númenórean armament of Tar-Minastir. The Second Age ended with the Last Alliance of Elves and Men. The Last Alliance was the final great military effort of the Elves and they raised their largest army since the First Age for the war. Gil-galad was killed by Sauron during the war. The Elves of Lindon suffered severe losses in the war and afterwards most of the surviving Noldor departed for Valinor and much of Lindon became depopulated. Third Age and the Passing of the Elvesedit In the Third Age Lindon was ruled by Gil-galad's ally, the Sindarin elf Círdan the Shipwright, master of Mithlond. Círdan's task was to build ships for the Elves departing Middle-earth to sail to the West. By the end of the Third Age, the majority of Lindon's population resided in or around the harbour of the Grey Havens, while the rest settled along the shores of the Gulf of Lhûn. Lindon was one of the few populated areas of northwestern Middle-earth that remained untouched by the War of the Ring. Sauron never achieved the strength and reach he had in the Second Age and he was unable to make a direct assault, even though the realm was a strategically important location populated by his enemies. During the Fourth Age, it was one of the last Elven havens as the remaining Elves of Rivendell and Lothlórien left Middle-earth. In the beginning of the first century, Fourth Age, it experienced a population growth as migrants from the east came to Mithlond. Not all Elves left Middle-earth immediately, many of the migrants made long-term temporary settlements. Aside from Elves, Gandalf, Bilbo Baggins and Frodo Baggins also went to Valinor from the Grey Havens, and a family tradition held that Samwise Gamgee, having been himself aRing-bearer, albeit briefly, did likewise, in the year 1482 of the Shire Reckoning, Fourth Age 61. It was also told in the Red Book of Westmarch, that after Aragorn's death Legolasbuilt a grey ship and left Middle-earth to go to Valinor, and that Gimli went with him. Círdan stayed in Mithlond into the Fourth Age until as he said, "the last ship sails" and the remaining Eldar passed into the West. A small Elven community may have remained for quite some time. It is unclear just what the fate of the Elves of Middle-earth was in the early Fourth Age or how long Círdan and his remaining folk dwelled at the Havens and continued to build the great ships that carried the Elves to the Undying Lands.